


100%

by BekiBi



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe, Come Inflation, Fix-It, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Mech Preg, Mpreg, Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Tentacles, Threesome - M/M/M, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 00:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13178550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekiBi/pseuds/BekiBi
Summary: Knockout had had enough and in a desperate attempt to escape his fated demise ends up rewriting history for everyone, and brings an unintended guest along for the ride.This is a commissioned fic for 2000 words.Ending count not including title: 12033I got all these ideas for plot and it was only supposed to be smut. I hope it makes up for the months-long wait!For Citrus





	100%

**Author's Note:**

> No beta was done, I tried to catch everything as a proof read. This was written on my phone because I'm weird and alwayso the go so sometimes things autocorrect (like Breakdown is Braden and brought is bright)

** 100% **

 

He should have expected the blast. He should have known better than to have tampered with Shockwave's work, but all of the opportunities presented themselves so clearly that the Decepticon medic couldn't turn away from them. He had tried to start the machinery up as he heard the shouts of the Autobots closing in from the labyrinth of tunnels.

After the war had ended, he thought he had chosen the best team, the self proclaimed 'good guys', only to find that when the dust had settled he was to be arraigned and tried as a common criminal. He hadn't started the war, he did what he could to survive. He'd sacrificed far too much in the name of survival, not even his bonded had made it out.

He had no lover, he had no standing in the haphazardly pieced together new Cybertron, and now they wanted to strip him of his freedoms. His name was bismirched as it was and now the Autobots wanted to parade him about in stasis cuffs when they had no Megatron to hold accountable, not Starscream to reign in for his war crimes, and no Soundwave to face justice.

Knockout was the only one and he'd thrown himself blindly at their mercy, and they had deceived _h_ _im._  He should have known better and now he would fight. Fight the clock. If this machine did what it should with his hasty modifications then perhaps he could do the impossible.

This wasn't what he deserved. He made the best choices he could, he calculated and still he was left with nothing, but no more. His calculations got him nowhere and if this was to be his final curtain call it would be pulled by his own servo.

"No one's putting a boot on me," Knockout snarled, engine revving as he threw the final switch and the monstrous creation roared to life. Portals began to open around him. The green familiar glow of ground bridges in such close proximity began to pull and distort the space around them and then each other. The medic held fast to the rattling equipment and he hoped the thing worked and worked fast, and if not that he be sent to oblivion as painlessly as possible.

He heard the voices behind the portals, of the damned black and yellow scout and his two wheeler companion. They were hardly audible over the raging machinery and Knockout was glad to not have to hear their obnoxious demands in the end. The portals were pulling at each other violently and tugging Knockout from the switch of the machine. The former Decepticon medic lost his grip and slid into the center of the room between the angry swirling vortices, barely balancing upright against the dizzying pull. Another pair opened overhead and behind him and Knockout could swear he felt his armor bending and warping from the immense pressure.

The green hues brightened and shifted into ominous purple and blue, red flecks of light sparking as the swirling of space churned faster, vicious and more terrifying than he could've thought possible. Raw energy shot out in bolts, snapping into the ground and around Knockout. His pedes finally slipped out from under him and he couldn't stop the terrified cry that left his vocalizer as he was lifted up into their opposing gravity and the portals closed in around him.

He felt heavy and weightless, pulled in every conceivable direction and constricted all at once. He could have sworn he saw someone over him. He'd never been religious but if it was Primus he could only hope they had come for Breakdown as quickly and that he hadn't suffered.

It all became too bright and the feelings overwhelming, that figure reaching for him in the haze and holding him, pulling him closer but there were no words from them. Then, before he could question the insanity of his hallucinations, the world thundered and crashed down over him and delved him into nothingness.

He heard himself venting, his engine running hot and weight over him. He tried moving and cried out in his blinded panic, wanting to see what his new purgatory was like and how to escape if he could. The weight shifted and pulled off of him and hauled him upright after it, two firm hands on either side of him.

"Whoa, whoa," the deep, soothing tone of his long past lover met his audials. "Calm down, you're all right. Just vent."

"B-Breakdown??" Knockout's spark twisted and whined in his chest. He couldn't handle that kind of hallucination, not now, not when he was so close to the end. Then again, perhaps it was exactly what he needed in a time like this and he should trust Primus?

"Yeah it's me, you had a bad recharge." One hand left one of his shoulders and gently pinched the sleeping mask up from his optics. The red speedster blinked to clear his vision, and adjusted to the light. The sight of the copper faced conjunx before him left him stunned. It seemed as soon as he could clearly see his concerned partner's face it was immediately blurred as washer fluid bubbled up over them. Breakdown hadn't a clue what the doctor must have dreamt up to have him this upset so he gently pulled him into a hug. "Shh its okay, you're safe. I'm here."

"You are," the red speedster hiccupped, "you're really here," Knockout repeated through a sudden sob, clinging to him so tightly he could swear he was gouging the heavy duty armour. It shouldn't scrape so easily and Knockout's concern for the other overrode his initial blind joy. He moved back to properly look at the other and was amazed at the sight of him.

Breakdown was so young! He didn't have his battle-grade armor, and Knockout thought he was in some sort of blissful recharge. Surely this wasn't real, surely he'd been taken out before he'd reached his mad goal. Yet there he was, dark blue armor and sunny optics and awkward crooked little smile and those encompassing servos. Yet he couldn't feel him, not in his spark.

"Breakdown... I can't feel you," the larger of the two awkwardly patted Knockout's shoulder to perhaps test his sensory net but Knockout shook his helm with s soft chuckle, reaching up and wiping his tears away to helpfocus and think logically. "In my spark. You don't look like you did, and I can't feel our bond..." He touched the other's chest sadly and Breakdown pulled as strange face. Was that embarrassment?

"Whoa, Knocky, that's uhh.. Real sudden," his spark was hammering and he swallowed thickly. The medic arched a brow and hummed.

"Knocky? You never called me that, not since... Breakdown, are we on Cybertron?!" His face looked as if it could split from his excitement.

"Yeah," the big bruiser huffed out a chuckle. "I thought you wanted to check out this Decepticon group, didn't know you were wanting to-y'know-  _propose_  here," his armor rattled from his nerves. Knockout bit his lip excitedly and shook his helm.

"Decepticon group... Cybertron... Oh Breaky," he purred the familiar nickname and dove over that massive chest, knocking them both over into the berth. "Breakdown, never ever go to them, alright? The Decepticons, they'll ruin us, they'll ruin you. My sweet, sweet Breakdown," he squished the other's face and he laughed, which was bubbly and contagious and had Breakdown laughing.

If this was some grand illusion or dream he would make it the best last imagined moments he could. He'd save the entire slagging planet or bring it to ruin himself If it meant preserving Breakdown.

* * *

Those events seemed so long ago, another life that had been the real dream, or nightmare rather. He had successfully kept Breakdown's trust and love for so many years. He'd watched the gradual uprising of the Decepticons through the years and had occasionally dared to go out to key players of the war, testing this vividly real world as much as he could.

Ratchet was (not surprisingly) always grumpy, and was very skeptical of any sort of possible 'war' coming. Without some shocking secrets about the class mistreatment and particularly the true use of some of the Relinquishment Clinics. Ratchet had his dislike of them but certainly not for such a crazy reason. This set into course a while new path from Knockout's 'previous life'.

It was easy to get to the pre-Autobots and they were mostly surprisingly easy to talk to and curious for the truth. Then there was Orion Pax. He was shockingly close to Megatronus and there was no way to speak with the archivist alone without drawing suspicion, so he arranged a meeting with him and the still growing Decepticon cause.

The meeting was held without Breakdown aware, off on some odd job to keep bringing in money since Knockout was an uncertified cosmetic medic with no real name for himself. The arenas of Kaon were obviously  Megatronus' preferred place to conduct business, surrounded by other hefty mechs that could act as bodyguards, albeit guards he didn't necessarily need. Orion was seated beside him and a large spindly dark mech at his other side concealed in shadows, only his fine pointed edges and purple horizontal dancing lines over a visitor gave away who he was.

Soundwave had always been with Megatronus, long before roots of uprising were taking hold in that other reality, and here seemed no different.

"Knockout," Megatronus purred out his name in that sinfully charming tone of his. "I've heard many things about you." From Soundwave, no doubt. "You've come to join our cause?"

"Not quite. I've come to warn you." The small speedster straightened his spinal strut. This was what he'd feared for a long time, facing this tyrant and being drug into the war once more in a new setting. The gladiator's face twisted into a snarl but he didn't lash out like the Megatron he'd known.

"I do not respond to threats, little bot," he waved a hand at him to try and dismiss him. Orion gave the other a worried look and wrapped his knuckles to the silver miner's shoulder.

"He came all this way, alone, I don't think he's trying to deliver threats." He smiled even as Megatronus rolled his optics and looked away. "Go on, please say what you've come to say." The well polished rouge mech swallowed hard and grounded his pedes.

"You're both in danger of turning on each other." Megatronus stood angrily to rebuff such a claim but Orion grabbed his arm and Knockout didn't stop speaking. "The council will try to make Orion a Prime!!" The room was stunned into silence and even Soundwave stepped out of the shadows. His biolights were pulsing brightly as if this whole commotion excited him.

"How exactly do you know this??" Megatronus growled out.

"You don't have to take my word on it. Just know that when that day comes that you both are before the council, they will offer it to Orion, and they will count on you feeling betrayed. You will split into warring factions and-" he stammered when the gladiator began toward him, pulling out of Orion's grip and stopping only when a pair cables wound around the mech's arms and halted him.

"You will stop this mindless blabbering! Leave and take your wild fantasies with you!" He pulled against the other mech's hold even a Orion positioned himself between Megatronus and Knockout.

"Megatronus, please, you're- ugh, you're a BRILLIANT tactician! Add this possible scenario to your plans, and know that this mech, Orion Pax, will have little CHOICE but to accept the Matrix. What will you do?! Will you throw him away when he needs you most? When he becomes another bot directly under the thumb of the council?! Just like you?!"

Angry venting was the only sound that filled the room for a moment, the idle gladiators and fellow miners gathering in a bit in case this scrappy little cherry needed to be plucked from the arena.

"I would sooner tear this world apart than let the council collar Orion," he stated vehemently.

"He will change, he won't be the same Orion, but he will be in there, in spirit and spark. They want him to become your greatest enemy, your reckoning, but he could also become your greatest strength and strongest ally," Knockout pleaded, armor rattling. "Please believe me, I can't tell you how I know all of this but just-just consider these possibilities."

Megatronus stood back, having observed the information and settled down. "You're an insane little thing...I suppose such a farfetched scenario does deserve some... Consideration." He smirked at Orion who sighed and was relieved that violence had been prevented. "Orion is already my greatest strength, I'm sure I can overcome such an impossible circumstance. Is that all you came to prattle about?"

Knockout nodded and was dismissed. And that was it. It was all he could do. He could only try to warn them and hope for the best. He rushed out of the arena and back into the winding catacombs, trusting the map Orion had given him to get out.

He stopped at the sound of steps echoing behind him. He couldn't be followed, he wouldn't let Breakdown be put at risk. He couldn't lose him again. He whipped around and flashed his high beams down the hall, illuminating the normally silent spy.

He was bulkier than he'd known him, but he had heard stories told of how he'd slimmed down for a stealth alt mode for the war, so he shouldn't have been so surprised at his form. He hadn't really paid attention in the arena, he supposed, and he wasn't exactly intimated. If he wasn't already taken he'd say the other was actually right up his alley.

"May I help you?" He tilted his helm up to try and address the other in a haughty tone and posture, but it wilted when Soundwave took heavy and striding steps toward him. Knockout stalled out and by the time he turned to run he was already caught by a strong but spindly servo, pulling him back and shoving him against the wall of the cavern. He thrashed and transformed his left servo into a circular saw only to have his wrist caught by Soundwave's other hand, and his right servo was preemptively snagged by one of the spy's cables, pulling his hands away from his torso and leaving him vulnerable.

The once-medic was jolted by a sudden rasping voice in his audial. It clicked and warbled with interference and static, but still he heard the other's true voice, piped out from the sides of his visor.

"Why have you done this??" Knockout's pointed audials twitched and the rings of his optics cycled wide as he took on the confusion and accusation in that grated, brown voice.

"I'm just-I'm just trying to warn them-" he helped when he was slammed harder against the wall.

"Too late-" the voice clicked out for a second, a garbled wine building and bursting into sound. "TOO LATE TO SAVE THEM-" it hissed out and echoed through the empty tunnels.

"I... I had to try, Optim-ORION and Megatronus, there's still time-" he gasped when his helm was tilted up harshly to look at himself in that dark visor.

"Optimus Prime," the growl was dangerous and certain, chilling the cherry speedster. How could Soundwave already know about the name Orion would be given? Had he been in on everything the council was up to the whole time? So many questions and so few answers were given in the awkward and choked silence stretching between them.

"It's not too late to save them, Megatronus and Orion don't have to follow the path of war that the council could set them on," Knockout tried calmly. Soundwave shook his helm to the negative slowly and let his posture shift, helm bowing and looking away slightly. A soft crackle from his damaged audio output systems came on again, his words were less rushed.

"Too late... For mine..." Knockout drew his lips inward, stopping himself from asking and waiting for the larger mech to continue of his own accord. "Rumble: Terminated. Ravage: Terminated... Laserbeak: Survived." He shuddered and the visored mech shook his helm before pressing it into Knockout's. "Returned with advanced knowledge: too late for mine."

Knockout sucked in a sharp invent at the realization. "You... You were the one I saw. You came out of the portals-! You-it was all real!"

"Trapped until another portal anomaly appeared. Was always watching Decepticons and Autobots. Grateful for your... Emotional decision." The grating voice popped off and he began to ease his hold of the other, letting Knockout stand properly and hold himself upright.

"I've been... I've been convincing myself none of this was real. All some grandiose dream, stretching on while I'm somewhere being pulled apart by Shockwave's portal machine, but no one else was aware, but YOU- oh... Oh Soundwave..." His surprise shifted into sorrow for the other. He'd gone back to his pre war life, when he was happiest with Breakdown, not knowing all of Soundwave's history but being mildly aware there once had been other mini cons like Laserbeak. "Soundwave, when you returned to this... Time, if this isn't some alternate dimension, were your... Your uh... Were they already gone?"

"My creations," Soundwave's crackling voice came through with somber pride. "Unable to alter fatal mission. Did not... Account probability of successful persuasion of Megatronus." He turned away in shame, broad shoulders coming up slightly and shaking. "Failed...to attempt in spite of unfavorable probabilities..."

"Oh, Soundwave," Knockout covered his mouth and felt terribly for the other. To see someone that he'd always known as strong, unfeeling, completely closed off from everyone suddenly so raw and in so much anguish before him was driving his sub-medical protocol trees into higher priorities. He laid a servo over the other's arm to try and offer comfort. The silent mech flinched away.

"Former Decepticon Medic: Knockout. Reclassified: civilian of no interest to the Decepticon cause. Attempt to persuade Megatronus in future endeavors: likelihood... Abysmal."

"I hope not," Knockout worried his fingers. "I hope, if you help.. If you can try to perhaps _bend_  those useful statistics of yours that he'll consider... Working with Optimus, er, Orion, however that whole Prime business works out."

Soundwave turned toward him and for a moment there was nothing. Neither moved. Neither turned their back to the other. Knockout hatred these calculating silences from him and smiled.

"I believe in you, Soundwave. I believe that you still think, even in this world where we both can try things differently, that the Decepticon way is still worth it all. Just try to imagine a world where... Everything went right, and everyone united. Try for those statistics, abysmal or otherwise, push the cause toward those goals. YOUR cause, Soundwave. OUR cause." The spy studied him as his long illuminated cables finished retracting into his spinal paneling.

"Soundwave: Believes in the Description Cause. Soundwave: Believes in New world order." He paused and clenched his fingers. "Soundwave: Still try this time." He nodded and Knockout did the same, watching the mech travel back down the depths of the catacombs he'd emerged from and finally cycled his high beams down, sighing and scrubbing a hand down his face.

All he could do now is return to Breakdown and hope for the best.

* * *

Weeks swept by and Knockout found fewer and fewer correlating events with the present and his memory storage. He'd noticed significantly fewer bombings of landmarks by the Decepticon 'terrorists', as they'd been labeled. There were slight alterations to  Megatronus' rousing speeches, more passionate than he'd remembered them being.

The date that would change Cybertron's fate crept up so suddenly Knockout hadn't remembered until the week of. They had to steer clear of Iacon, of anywhere near the Senate, Kaon, and especially Vos. He * _wanted_ * to be there, to be near the place where Orion would become Optimus Prime and Megatronus would declare war and become Megatron, but he had to wait. He had someone else besides himself and Breakdown to look after, someone completely beyond his former life's accomplishments.

His sparkling burbled up at his concerned carrier and distracted the red speedster from his worries, making Knockout smile at his progeny's soft, innocent face.

"My sweet little Wildbreak, don't you worry about me, let's worry about you instead?" He smiled and gave a soft chuckle as he rocked the sparkling. "You'll be alright. I was able to steer your sire onto the right path, you can bet on my dazzling rims that I'll let no one harm you."

The tiny bitlet wasn't really all that tiny. He was royal blue with a copper face like Breakdown's, but his audial and facial features were very much like Knockout's. It was still too early to see who he would take after in his alternate mode, but they both adored him regardless.

Wildbreak giggled and bubbled up happy buzzes and beeps, chirping at the end and making his creator smile more and humor him, asking 'is that so?' He could forget about the teetering world outside of this family bubble, at least for a little while.

Knockout had been working out of a tiny back-alley clinic for the Decepticon resistance but never let anyone follow him to his home, never allowed anyone near his sparkling, and never stated if he was for or against their cause. He'd sworn to play things safe this time, but money was tight with another mouth to feed.

He'd been finishing up on a mech's ankle with suspicious scratch marks when the patient gasped and started to move. Knockout growled and had to stop the soldering immediately.

"Oh don't be such a baby, it doesn't hurt and you know it. Hold still or it won't set," he grabbed after the mech who rolled off of the operating slab and stood back, saluting and looking past him. Knockout felt his lines run cold and every worst case scenario flew through his processor before he spun around.

Soundwave had always been a looming, intimidating figure, but in the confines of this tiny examining room he was even more so. The Decepticon nodded his helm to have the apparent soldier dismissed and he limped past the medic as quickly as he could.

"... I wasn't finished. His ankle joint was still being soldered, and he needed a brace," he tossed his tool onto the table with a loud clatter. The time for fear was gone. He had no use for the emotion. Now he was just angry that the other was this close to him, his lover elsewhere and unaware and his sparkling just in the next room. "What do you want?" He looked to the unsettling mech once again.

Soundwave moved toward the berth and picked up the doctor's equipment and turned, pulling himself into the table to sit. He pointed to his throat and said nothing.

"What? Your vocalizer?" He received a nod in response. "You've never let me near it before."

"Didn't know you - before." The voice was still jagged enough to wound the audials and Knockout sighed, plucking the tool from him and setting about to work on him.

"Lie back and I'll get to it. You can't come back after this. I can't be affiliated with _terrorists_."

"Not terrorists," Soundwave corrected. "Saviors." Knockout scoffed and shook his head.

"Is that what you're calling yourselves now? Heroes of Cybertron? A little soon for that don't you think?"

"Media." Knockout gave him an uncertain look and seemed to realize what that implied fairly quickly and moved to return on his small, wall-mounted monitor to the news.

The first station was showing a live feed of members of the council were being led out of the great hall and all in cuffs, the ticker tape at the bottom reading that the situation was much the same at the Senate.

"What is this?! This- This is all-"

"Thanks to you." Knockout looked back to him and back to the monitor to change the channels until there was one with a reporter actually explaining things.

"-we spoke with the leaders of the secret organization built to take down the corrupt powers that be." The image cut to an earlier interview with Orion Pax, now Optimus Prime, and Megatron.

"We believe that freedom is the right of all sentient beings. The Senate and council have subjugated our people, their own people, into castes that they could judge and rule. It is a tyrannical system that is NOT for the people, and with the title of Prime bestowed to me from them, they have ruled me fit to judge them. I have judged them with crimes against Cybertron. They will stand trial when we are able to fill seats of a court with honest leaders."

The feed cut again to another image, one overhead over a medical building. "Several Relinquishment Clinics have been shut down simultaneously, the Optimus Prime siting a scandal underway involving a majority of Senate leaders. However, not _all_  have been judged as treasonous."

The mech that appeared in the next cut was a myriad of flashy armor colors and had a smile that could power a sun. As the mech began to gladly prattle about his gratitude toward Decepticon intelligence gathering his name came up below him on the screen.

"SENATOR SHOCKWAVE?!" Knockout looked to Soundwave and back to the screen. "He--but how?!"

"Advised of impending danger. He was a threat to functionist agenda. Megatron authorised security detail." Knockout blinked a few times and moved away to lean on a counter, trying to believe all of this was really happening. "Starscream was also deterred. His title secured in Vos as winglord." Knockout still said nothing tight away, mouth agape in his surprise. "Doctor..."

Knockout brought his optics back to Soundwave on his table and sighed. "All right..." He started to gather his needed tools and hummed. "This isn't all thanks to me," he murmured as he began to work on the other's vocalizer, neutralizing pain reception to the area while he worked. The fine inner workings were beyond repair and Knockout could only clean up so much before deciding it was beyond his skill. He closed him up and shook his helm. "Without a donor organ I can't do much."

Soundwave nodded and sat up, putting a gentle servo on Knockout's arm. "Yes? Is there anything else I can try to do for you today?" He tried not to sound too offended at the torch but it was very out of character. The other hand came up to his cheek and careful digits cupped the back of his helm. He was pulled forward as the visor clicked and slid upwards.

All the doctor could manage was a gasp before his porcelain lips met gray, rough scarred metal. His mind blanked on any reaction that would be suited to the situation as Soundwave, THE Soundwave, kissed him. It didn't feel terrible, it wasn't repulsive, but it was wrong. Knockout made a soft whimper of distress and was released immediately. He staggered back and covered his mouth in shock, scanning his helm.

"What was that about?? You can't- Soundwave you can't just go kissing people! You know better! Gracious me, what if Breakdown had seen us?! He'd be so torn apart! And poor Wildbreak, it would probably scar him!" Soundwave tilted his helm as he had been well behaved in not stalking Knockout to the ends of the world. The medic tensed and stared directly at him, or where his optics would normally be visible. "You don't need to know who that is. You shouldn't be here." He reached up and practically slapped the spy's visor back down into place with an irritated swipe of his claws.

Soundwave touched over the mask where it had been rudely struck and still said nothing. A slow and high pitched wail began from the next room and Soundwave seemed to realize what had their other so defensive. "Sparkling," his broken voice rasped, pointing to Knockout. "Your sparkling."

"You leave him alone," he snapped, holding his ground even as Soundwave approached him, cornering him against the door separating them from Knockout's precious offspring.

"I am... Unable to spark without... Carrier..." He hung his helm, resting against the door above Knockout and leaving him stunned. The spy was seeking comfort? Perhaps more?

"Are you propositioning me?" He shot back quickly. The first answer was a chirping from Soundwave's chest, Laserbeak stirring and coming free. Soundwave stepped back to allow him out. The small bot danced in a tiny circle and made happier and more insisting noises, going toward the door and bumping it.

"Remembers..." Soundwave said simply. "Lonely. Both of us." Knockout didn't think he could be swayed to feel empathy for him...but he did. They all deserved second chances at happiness, didn't they? He cleared his throat and moved to open the door.

Wildbreak was standing in his crib and crying for food and attention, but was instantly distracted by the flying creature happily chirping to him. He paused and stared up at it before a broad enchanted smile came over his face and he giggled, reaching for the bird and making similar beeps and tones at him. Knockout was amazed and pleased that his bitlet appeared to be sociable, which was a huge worry of his with the lack of any other sparklings around.

The weight on his back made him gasp softly, an arm snaking around his waist and the other carefully closing the door. Soundwave pressed himself close to the other and let his heat elevate, showing great interest in Knockout.

"Soundwave, I... I want to help you, but I can't, not like this." He turned awkwardly but Soundwave allowed it, still holding him. "I'm with Breakdown, he deserves to know if I'm planning something so major. I need his approval."

"Findings of past relationships indicative of polyamorous lifestyle choices." Knockout sputtered and put his arms out, getting distance between them.

"Be that as it MAY, it does not mean that Breakdown is okay with it, nor does it mean I'll jump into berth with anyone that waltzes in and kisses me. I'll talk to him. No promises." He steeled his expression, being as serious as he could be. Soundwave accepted it and moved away from him to go sit in the outside waiting room for Laserbeak.

Knockout went into the baby's room to see them nuzzling each other happily and Laserbeak letting Wildbreak pat over his wings and back. Seeing his creator he was completely distracted and reminded of his rumbling tanks, crying up at him, demanding "up" and grabbing the air until hoisted up into Knockout's loving embrace.

Laserbeak did a giddy spin and bumped into Knockout's shoulder a couple times before trilling and zipping out the open door. Knockout followed him and called after him.

"I want you to get that vocalizer fixed! By a real medical professional, alright?" The tall, silent mech looked back at him, studying him from behind that visor. Finally he nodded and headed out with Laserbeak secured to his chest.

He received a data packet just as he heard the main door lock. He assumed it would be some cryptic form of "I'm watching you" or other such nonsense, but it was merely a set of coordinates and a sequence of letters and numbers.

He'd have to investigate some other time, for now he'd concern himself with getting washed up and feeding Wildbreak and getting ready for Breakdown to come home.

* * *

It was obvious that something had the medic's mood all sour but Breakdown couldn't figure it out. They were good financially, Wildbreak was very well behaved, but any mention of the clinic had the rouge crimson doctor's defenses up.

"You gonna tell me what happened today at work?" Breakdown finally had enough of the irritable pacing and huffing from his partner. "I can't help if you don't tell me anything." The look of uncertainty Knockout gave him was enough to make his worry double.

"Breakdown... I... A patient kissed me today." The mech stood up angrily just as he thought he would. "He's an old friend," he sputtered which only made Breakdown rev his engine angrily.

"I'll pulverize the creep!" He slammed a fist into his open palm and Knockout growled.

"I can defend myself, you know that! Stop blustering and listen to me if you care so much!" Breakdown frowned and wanted to keep stomping about but he didn't, he stopped and waited. "He was a... Victim of the Senate and somehow his sparklings, his creations forged directly from his spark, were taken. Dead, I believe." Breakdown wilted at the story and sat down calmly, listening intently.

"He and I know each other, never in any intimate way, and he was panicking, I think. He heard Wildbreak and I believe his spark is in a great deal of pain. He cannot forge another new spark, and you and I know I'm... I'm more than capable of sharing coding the old fashioned way. I don't think he has anyone else, Breaky, and I," he looked up meeting his lover's concerned gaze. "I _want_  this, but I want you to be happy, and Wildbreak not to be confused."

"... Well can I meet him? I promise not to chase him off. But if he's a creep," he warned and Knockout laughed, going over to him and climbing into his lap to lay over his broad, jutting chest.

"Yes, I'll arrange a meeting. I'll keep you filled in on all the details. I won't take anything a step further without your approval." Breakdown nodded and greedily kissed him, feeling a need to reclaim his precious medic.

Knockout hummed happily as their kiss became more needy and passionate. "Oh, Breakdown," he sighed happily as those broad hands traveled down his body. "Mmn maybe we should wait, Breaky-ah!" One of the blue mech's thick servos was already pushing at his entrance.

"Wait to see if he gets to spark up with you?" He sounded jealous and Knockout smirked.

"Maybe," he teased.

"No way, I gotta have you for myself, first." They chuckled and laid together, opening their arrays in synch. Breakdown was always so careful of him, using his finger, big as it was anyway, to make sure Knockout was adjusted.

The speedster lubricated embarrassingly fast and gasped when the finger penetrated him and moved deep. "Oh Breakdown," he sighed happily, optics shuttered and helm tilted back. He let his legs fall open, eager for more attention. Breakdown thrust his finger into him slowly at first, then building speed until the fluids of Knockout's valve were making a lewd chorus of sounds, squelching and dripping with his juices.

"Babe, I'm not even in yet," he laughed and then laughed louder when Knocky slapped his arm.

"Don't be a tease! You know I'm wild for you," he pouted. His attitude was soothed when Breakdown started trusting his finger even faster. "Oh! Oh Breakdown! Mmn~! Yes, like that, ooh!" Claws came up and hooked into his armor, holding tight and growling when the finger was suddenly gone. It was quickly replaced by Breakdown's impressive spike. He nudged the tip inside easily and the rest of him followed in a long, deep thrust that had the medic squealing and crying for more.

Breakdown was never one to disappoint his beloved and held fast to his thighs, spreading him open and driving his spike into him again and again. Seeing that silky white face blush such a deep shade of blue made his spark thrum with pride that he was the cause for such a blissful expression.

Watching how the red mech twisted and writhed, grabbing for him and needing him drove him into a haze of lust and desire. He wanted to make him happy, he wanted to make him sing every night for him. He wanted a million testaments of their love, and if it was in the form of sparklings like their dear Wildbreak then he would give him this every chance he could.

Knockout panted and dared to crack an optic up at his lover. His face was so enraptured, so determined and focused on him that he tightened up his valve in response. Breakdown choked out a deep groan and had to steady himself.

"Oh doc, hmmm! Oh you're so slagging tight. Hng, you're so perfect! How are you so perfect??" His hands wrapped around the medic's waist and slammed into him harder and faster. Knockout vented orally, panting and moaning his praise in return. Breakdown was all he could dream of in a perfect partner. He was strong, loyal, protective and nurturing, and he loved Knockout, even if he pretended the medic had no flaws he knew they were there and loved him anyway, maybe even more so. And he was big, and Knockout liked 'em big.

Panting and thrusting, moving against one another with abandon they both began to overload at the same time. Knockout threw his hands to either side to cling to the berth while Breakdown continued to slam home, holding Knockout's legs to his sides and pulling tight when he finally found release, emptying his transfluid into him. The medic arched and cried out happily, allowing his gestation tank to open for him.

As if sensing the opportunity to spark up, Breakdown send the command to open his chest. The plates shifted back and exposed the glimmer of his soul to his mate. Knockout keened and reacted in turn, his own chassis parting so their sparks could bond. It was gentle and careful, while still deep and intimate. Sharing with each other their deepest thoughts she feelings for one another, the energy forcing a flurry of excess charge over their forms and static into the air.

Before either of them knew it they were at it again like petrol rabbits, Knockout's gestation still open and Breakdown digging deep into his reserves to fill the other with all he had to give. He bucked in again and again, angling the medic so he wouldn't waste a drop. With a shout he doubled over the medic and came once again.

Knockout cried out in blind ecstasy for him, optics shorting out from there pulses of energy rolling into him as well as the sudden tightness in his abdomen as it swelled from the volume of transfluid pumped into him.

When they came down from their high, both were venting and rolling out steam from their vents, fans working overtime to cool them. Breakdown grinned at his handiwork and pet over his lover's stomach. "I think you'll be carrying again."

Knockout smirked, still trying to regain his senses. "You think?" He laid his hands over Breakdown's. "You're incorrigible."

* * *

It wasn't that Knockout disliked carrying, nor the sparkling that arrived at the end, but he was disappointed in himself in an odd way for not making Breakdown wait for Soundwave. He had no regrets, at least, and Soundwave was quickly incorporated into their lives.

He was a high ranking official, now, in the new Cybertron Order. His rank and size both impressed Breakdown, and the gentle hand he had with Laserbeak and Wildbreak on their play dates put his mind at ease. He was quiet and Breakdown learned of his damaged vocalizer. There was a hubbub about wanting to have it fixed, Breakdown swearing he could help if he just worked more to support their new friend.

Soundwave had tried to encourage them, as well, offering to help financially and proving Breakdown had nothing to worry about. Soundwave wasn't in dire straits fiscally, he'd simply chosen to hold off on repair. After needling by the two he sent a data packet to them. Knocky recognized it as the same coordinates and seeing of letters and numbers back when the Decepticon had come to his clinic.

"What is this? I never got around to looking it up." Soundwave nodded and folded his arms as if to say 'I'll wait'. Knockout did some light searching and found a bank matching those coordinates. "A bank... And the sequence? Is that an account?" He sounded incredulous but the spy merely nodded. They set to work on finding out what the other had done in their names and could hardly believe how much money they mech had been setting aside for them.

They would have rushed right home had Knockout not suddenly been thrown into labor. So the excitement tripped his birthing protocols and soon they had a litter of bitlets. To carry twins was exciting thing, but five healthy sparklings was a phenomenon.

Exhausted and content they let Soundwave know what had happened and he stayed at home, watching Wildbreak and Laserbeak. They thanked him profusely and again for the thoughtful gift of the account, which they tried to decline and give back but Soundwave refused and wouldn't explain why he'd done it.

When the pair returned home the next day with their bitlets Soundwave was, in a word, ecstatic. He chirrupped along with Laserbeak over the sleeping babes, looking to each one and analyzing all the new information on them, their spark signatures, their vital stats, and was abuzz with excitement.

Wildbreak was big enough to toddle around and smart enough to know these five little ones were his family now and, like the brave little bit he was, declared in very confusing verbiage, that he would protect his siblings just as Knockout, Breakdown, and Soundwave protected him.

Over the next few months it became more apparent that the couple and their growing family was becoming very attached to Soundwave and Laserbeak. What started as an idea to help Soundwave eventually have bitlets of his own again was turning more into Soundwave being one of them.

The quiet mech finally decided that Knockout was ready to know what the money had been for, ad why it was an ever growing fund.

"Must repair my vocalizer."

"Yes, you must," Knockout agreed gently from across the table, Breakdown beside him and sipping his morning energon.

"Must have the best medical professional," his metallic, grating voice continued. Knockout nodded. "You will be that professional." Knockout jumped from his seat and Breakdown choked on his energon.

"I-! But I-- I can't! I've got 6 little ones to look after and a home to clean and-- Breakdown needs someone here while he works-! I can't just go to school!" Breakdown didn't know what to say at first, waiting for Soundwave to try and convince him, but the stoic dark blue bot simply folded his servos and waited.

"Babe," Breakdown touched his arm. "You can still do that. We can get a sitter. We have Soundwave. If you really want to pursue your career, then I think you should do it." Knockout hadn't felt this overwhelmed in a long time and he covered his face, sinking back into his seat. Soundwave tilted his helm, sending a ping of worry, hoping he hadn't upset the other too much.

"I can't believe it," Knockout finally looked up, face wet with washer-fluid-tears and a shaky smile. "I'm going to be a real Doctor!" Breakdown grinned and pulled him into a hug, Soundwave relaxing his shoulders and popping a smiley face emoticon on his visor he often used with Wildbreak to make him giggle.

It wasn't easy, however, the road ahead. Knockout studied all day while Breakdown alternated his schedule to be at home, Soundwave also out during the day working under the new order of Cybertron. When the spy returned he was in charge of the babies and gladly so, taking care of them as if they were his own while Breakdown slept before working on the night shift, and Knockout returned only to study until he passed out, usually with the babies draped over various parts of him.

It was an odd and chaotic rhythm they fell into but it worked and became their routine. When Knockout was certified he immediately announced it to Soundwave, excitedly showing the other what he felt the other had helped him accomplish. He of course favored cosmetic courses but he was at long last a real doctor, his skilled servos had the blessing of chief of medicine, Ratchet, to go forth and help fix the world and he wanted to start with Soundwave.

Breakdown could have never known the intimate yet now non existent history Knockout had with Soundwave, how long the spy survived using his intelligence gathering and unique vocal systems to playback snippets of other voices instead of his own. At last Knockout could begin to repay his surprising kindness. He had caught him in the void, he had helped guide Megatron and Optimus onto a United and righteous path, and he'd helped his growing family in many ways.

The surgery was long and tedious but as far as Knockout could tell it was a success. He wouldn't know right away, as Soundwave needed to heal and rest his systems. Knockout was home to tend to him during the day and Breakdown was able to return to his normal shifts.

They'd had long talks about Soundwave's place in their family and in their direct relationship. Breakdown knew Knockout's spark was a bountiful source of love, and the best metaphor used between them to understand was the idea of a pitcher.

The pitcher was bottomless and had a constant stream of energon pouring into it whenever needed, and when that pitcher found a glass it deemed worthy it would tip and begin to pour its love for the glass. Sometimes that glass would leave to find another pitcher, but sometimes the glass would stay.

Rarely another glass would join the first. There was plenty of energon in the pitcher to tilt into both glasses, and sometimes it was difficult to balance the two, and some energon could spill, and perhaps the glasses were selfish and would try to push the other away to keep the pitcher to itself, but the pitcher only wanted to share its plentiful drink.

Knockout's spark overflowed with love and spilled into Breakdown's spark. Breakdown decided with the patient and parched spark of Soundwave, he would not keep Knockout from sharing that love. It may be messy, and new, but if he loved Knockout he would not stand in the way of his happiness.

It was just an ordinary day, so much later from the surgery, and their lives were all a seamless mesh of domestic bliss and shared smiles and heartache. Wildbreak was upgrading into a fine young mech trying to find himself in the world, and with three care givers to fall back on he was always loved. His younger siblings were always in various states of drama or mini crisis with what paint color was in, who was stealing whose buffer, who had a crush on who in their academy and other such issues.

The kids had all gone out to various friends' homes, more newsparks in the world with this new settled peace in the world, and Breakdown had wrangled himself a few days off. Soundwave was resting back on their patio, overlooking the city and silent as he'd always been since his surgery so long past. Knockout approached him, smoothing a hand up his back to announce his presence. Of course the spy knew he was approaching but the warm servo was a welcome comfort.

"Soundwave... Are you happy here?" Knockout asked directly, not one to pussyfoot with the other. He seemed startled by the question but pondered, tilting his helm toward the city and down. "You know you're a deeply integrated part of our family now. Regardless of any lingering thoughts of what used to be, in that hellish reality... I don't dwell on that life anymore. Do you?" Soundwave made a strange whining noise, though it was quiet it was still the first thing he'd heard from the other in many years.

Soundwave touched over his spark, petting Laserbeak and clearly missing what he couldn't have in both realities. Knockout understood and moved to stand closer to his side and tried to look up at him, but Soundwave looked away.

"I want to give you a family." The silent mech tensed, his em field brushing out a faint tendril of hope, letting the other onto his long locked away emotions. "However... You already have one." Confusion brushed against the medic and he smiled. "You have Breakdown and I. You have our bitlets that you helped raise." He took up the spy's servo and brought it up to caress his cheek, like he did once. "I never forgot you, Soundwave. I had to make sure it was the right choice. I'm ready. Breakdown is ready. We're here for you, Soundwave."

Armor rattled as the tall mech shuddered, digits twitching to life suddenly and swept his thumb under Knockout's optic, taking in the softness of his expression and his field. He shouldn't have been so surprised, as Knockout and Breakdown had shown this kind energy to him for so long it was simply their default with him. It wasn't that they'd been keeping him at bay, it was all Soundwave's doing..he hadn't even spoken for fear that such a drastic change in his life for the better would betray his lost ones, how could he have happiness when he'd failed them?

Now he had a chance to regain a family. A new family, though it wasn't going to replace his past creations in any way, he still wanted to have his own again. Raising Knockout and Breakdown's children beside them had been somewhat fulfilling and he would gladly protect them like his own, but they were not his progeny. There was never any confusion on who the sparklings 'belonged' to and it left a void in the quiet mech's life.

"Yes..." It was a hoarse answer from a long idle vocalizer. He reset it with a soft click and spoke again, more clearly in a deep, silken tone. "Yes, I am happy here. I want to stay."

Knockout stared, awed by the voice he'd helped the other produce after such a long wait. He nodded slightly, rubbing his hand atop the other's. "Then this is your home. Breakdown and I, we will always be your home."

Soundwave nodded and brought his other hand to Knockout's waist. His visor hissed and lifted enough to reveal the still-scarred derma of his lips. "I want to sire sparklings..." Knockout watched his lips move as he stated the honest, blunt request. The medic grinned and nodded, reaching up to pull the dark blue and black mech closer to him.

"You have no idea how badly I want to carry for you." The heat between them flared so suddenly neither knew when exactly they'd crashed their lips together, holding tightly to one another and leaning dangerously on the balcony. Servos stroked and grasped needily and blindly.

The two were pulled to one side suddenly, Breakdown having come to their rescue. They both seemed unsure of his intention until he moved them toward the door together rather than apart. "There's a berthroom, you know. You don't need to show off for the whole world," he joked. "Looked like you both were going to fly over the edge there." Knockout laughed softly and tugged him down to kiss his cheek.

"Care to join us? If you'd like, of course," the eager medic looked back to Soundwave who unraveled two of his cables from his back and wound one around each of their waists. He lifted both of them easily and carried the startled but amused grounders to the master bedroom.

Breakdown had been giving definite signs of interest from watching their interaction and with Soundwave's much more informal invite he was literally swept off his feet to join them for their adventure. Soundwave laid the two mechs down on their backs and stood back from them, optics taking in the sight of them from behind his visor. His lips were still exposed with the mask slightly raised from before and it was fascinating for Knockout to see him show sort of emotion.

That mere fraction of his exposed face revealed so much in how he felt to Knockout. Arousal caused his lips to swell. He was excited, his venting through his intake was noticeable in how his lips parted. The anxious dart of his glossa across his scarred derma was a surprise.

"This is all very new and exciting for all of us," he spoke gently to him, "I don't want you to feel pressured, or feel that you're putting any pressure on us." The medic splayed his legs open, arms up casually over his helm. Breakdown couldn't keep his hands to himself, seeing his partner so eager and willing like that.

He moved to his side to more easily reach over and smoothed his palm over Knockout's chest, trailing down to his torso. Soundwave moved his head very slightly to follow the movement and allowed his cables to join in, following in the wake of Breakdown's hand. Knockout hummed and arched into their caresses, sighing happily when his lover showed Soundwave a sensitive seam.

The darker toned mech mapped over the medic's form with precise touches, his servos at last reaching in to inspect where his cables had not and where Breakdown had yet to guide him. He still stood off a bit from them but neither would rush Soundwave. Breakdown continued to be a little greedy and moved closer still to kiss Knockout, unintentionally blocking Soundwave from such an opportunity.

The silent mech's touching paused and seemed to shift, moving over the blue bruiser and allowing two more cables to snake out from behind him. Knockout heard his lover gasp felt him tense up, but the sweet moan he gave against his lips had him very curious.

"Oh, Soundwave, you don't gotta-ahh, hah," Breakdown moved back slightly and onto his hands and knees beside Knockout. The speedster could see the softly pulsing blue of the biolight that wound over Breakdown's thighs and were converging on his pelvic span. He felt a little envious but very delighted to see Breakdown was welcome in all of this.

When hands returned to him he turned his attention back to Soundwave's form as he at last knelt onto the berth, climbing closer and between Knockout's legs. He held nothing back for Soundwave and opened his panel to him, letting him see his already lubricated valve. Delicate digits began to play with his swollen folds, exploring and mapping, always learning and studying.

The medic's red inlaid lights pulsed happily and the spy was spurred on, sliding two fingers into the medic and making him whimper. Knockout fisted his sheets beside him and shuttered his optics, the act encouraging Soundwave to keep going. He tested how pliant the mesh of his interfacing equipment was, scissoring his fingers slowly inside of him.

Beside the pair Breakdown was beginning to vent a little heavier, fans already running from how relentless the curious cables were. His own panel opened and Soundwave sent one to his valve. He gave an unintentional shout of surprise and both looked over. His copper face was nearly red front the heat in it and he was sinking his chest lower to bring his aft higher.

"I-I'm alright just, not used to the valve treatment, y'know?" He glanced to Knockout and then Soundwave. "Just go slow with me if you want to." Soundwave nodded and began to slide his cable against his valve and over his spike. Knockout stared at the careful and focused touches to his lover, then groaned when another finger was added to his own valve. They were narrow but long and so skilled. He swore they danced over every single node before slipping out and allowing a cord to slither onto his thigh and press between his valve's lips.

With a nod from Knockout the spy pushed inside, finally giving him a little something substantial to stretch him. Breakdown moaned at the same time, feeling a cable press inside of him as well. Soundwave shuddered at the heat over the extensions of himself and slid them and out in tandem, watching how the pair reacted in their similar but unique ways. Breakdown tried to keep still and quiet while Knockout allowed himself to make noises more freely and writhe.

It didn't take long at all before Knockout was begging him for more and for Breakdown to begin restlessly trying to bear down on the thin cable. He quickly brought a second one to the blue bot and retracted the first. Three cables wound around each other and pressed back in, twice as thick as before. Breakdown gasped and called out to him happily, legs trembling and calipers gripping and then relaxing.

Soundwave looked back to Knockout as he began to thrust the cables into the medic's lover beside them. His fans kicked in at last, unable to pretend to keep his cool any longer as Breakdown came undone beside him.

"I'm ready, Soundwave," he whispered up to the other, bringing his legs up to try and pull him closer by his hips. Soundwave held fast above him, not one to be rushed. His panel _did_  slide open at least and Knockout looked down to steal a glance. The spike that arose was black plated, deeply lined with blue, glowing diagonal bio lights. The lights pulsed softly and shone against the medic's silvery thighs, the color melding with his own red glow of his valve to make a hauntingly enticing amethyst.

Soundwave edged his knees forward, beneath Knockout's, and pressed his heated spike between those equally but opposite pulsing soft lips. He never ceased attending to Breakdown, cables shifting to and fro, faster and faster the closer he drew to his goal with the medic.

Knockout was growing more impatient and gave a soft whimper, legs closing more tightly against the spy's sides. At last there was some give and he felt the heat of that thick member split him. It was as thick as Breakdown's, Knockout mused, and still it surprised him with its size. He brought his pointed servos up, smoothing over Soundwave's upper arms and holding firm to the edges of his armor when he felt the other reach him deeper than Breakdown had.

"Oh-! Oh Soundwave, you're so deep-I mean long, so- big! Mnn you're so-oh!"

"Oh frag," Breakdown interjected and got the medic's attention, at least enough of it to have him look over. Breakdown had his chest deeply buried in the berth and the sheets, fists clenched into the covers. "Babe, you look so sexy," he grinned a lop-sided smile and scrunched his face up when Soundwave redoubled the momentum in his cables and groaned out for more.

Knockout had a response lined up but it was forgotten when Soundwave drew his hips back and gripped onto the doctor's thighs, then thrust back into him with a jarring buck. Knockout gasped and bright his focus back up to the spy just as he thrust in a second time, then a third.

It was so intense, so certain how Soundwave seemed to know exactly how to move for each of them. For Breakdown he had to keep a heavy, hard pace that gradually slowed and then start driving his cables into him just as fast as he had in the beginning. It had the grounder panting and mumbling his name over and over, his spike out and dribbling his pre fluids down onto the bedding.

For Knockout it was different. Soundwave had to move in sharp, decisive thrusts that kept the medic off center, holding him first by his hips, then bowing his back by moving his arm around his waist. He laid himself completely over Knockout to kiss him, melding his body into his like a shadow.

He changed his tempo to a slow, deep grind and changed back to his purposeful bucking. Knockout had to have more variety or he would grow bored. It was as if he'd studied their preferred methods of interfacing... And he had. He'd heard them, learned how they each begged the other to do this and that and how they each responded in turn. He'd been fascinated to learn Breakdown didn't mind giving in to his partner's demands on more than one occasion and submitted just as he was doing now for the silent mech.

It felt amazing for him, he realized as his movements were getting away from him. He wanted to go faster, harder, and he wanted the other to hold him more. Soundwave swallowed thickly, remembering he could speak aloud if he so desired.

"Kn.. Knockout," he huffed, inches from the other's lips, "I want.. I need you to hold me." He didn't slow, driving his hips into the red sports car again and again. Knockout fluttered his optics up to him and smiled, then nodded, and moved his arms under the other's to hold onto his broad frame.

"Mmm and I need you to keep going, give me all you've got, big boy." That flirty tone had Breakdown chuckling and Soundwave's spark giving an odd pulse. He hadn't felt attraction like this before, such desire was beyond him, but right now he wanted it all. He wanted all Knockout could give him. He wanted to be loved and welcomed.

He snapped his hips forward again and again, lubricants splashing out and painting their thighs in fluids. The medic threw his helm back and dug his claws in, gasping and moaning out his new partner's name. Soundwave hiked Knockout's legs up very high suddenly, holding them up toward his chest and making the other have to readjust his hold to them. With the more open position he drove even deeper into that welcome valve.

The calipers squeezed him so deliciously and tried to pull him in deeper and deeper. The fire burning in him was swelling and begging for release, his charge building to an electrical crackle between their bodies. With Knockout holding his legs behind the knees Soundwave was able to hold onto the doctor's waist with each hand and pulled him tighter to himself, his movements became faster and shorter, keeping close against the other and causing their arrays to make the most lascivious combination of sounds as they collided again and again with abandon.

All at once everything came to a head, Soundwave seemed to lose himself as he reached his climax and filled the other. He pulled again and again on the doctor's hips but couldn't get any closer than they already were. His cables pushed harder into Breakdown beside them and the large mech cried out as he overloaded into the bed, moving a servo down to pump himself along.

Knockout panted and squirmed as he was filled by Soundwave. The amount of fluid wasn't surpassing as he imagined the other had been pent up for quite some time and was probably going until his reserves. After they settled he grinned up at Soundwave, still able to see those parted, lovely lips of his. He let his legs go, easing them down and back in place around Soundwave's waist so he could pull the spy down for a long, much deserved kiss.

When they parted he swore he could see fleeting red optics behind that visor for a moment. "25%," was all he mumbled. Curious, Knockout inclined his helm for him to continue. "25% of transfluid reserves spent..."

"Twenty five?! That-!" Knockout looked down to himself, touching over his taut abdominal plating. "That was only twenty five percent of your reserve?"

Soundwave nodded and touched over the other's torso. He shivered and licked over his lower lip before speaking again. "Permission to continue... Requested."

Breakdown's engine revved so hard Knockout could feel it. He looked over to see a very pleased look on the others face and found himself smiling in turn. He nodded up to Soundwave and squeaked when he was hauled upright, sitting in the spy's lap.

Soundwave was insatiable after that. He moved Knockout as though he weighed nothing, lifting and dropping him over his already repressurized spike and kissing over sensitive neck cables while he did. Breakdown was behind Knockout before long, on his knees and moaning in his audial while Soundwave pushed into him with his cables once more.

Breakdown pushed his eager spike against Knockout's aft, kissing his neck from the back and toying with his wheels. Knockout was stuck writhing between the two, still riding Soundwave's spike for all he worth.

So many hands were over him, thin fingers easily prying into his seams and setting his sensors alight, thick fingers pressing his plates down and massaging him all over. Soundwave gave a hard shudder as he was close to overload for the second time. He began to emit low, deep thums, his own unique way of moaning deep in his chest. He moved his arms further around Knockout, discovering Breakdown behind him and clinging to him as well.

"Ahh... Again, Knockout, I-again," he warned him as best as he could before he was overcome again. Breakdown felt his movements become more jerky and tense and decided to help him out. He resumed where Soundwave left off and pulled Knockout up and dropped him back down on the spy's lap repeatedly. The speedster gasped and felt the transfluid jet into him once more, allowing his gestation tank to open once more to receive all the other had to give.

"Oh, hold me, hold me tight," he cried out and Breakdown acknowledged, pushing him back down on Soundwave's lapand keeping him there. The thick spike helped to seal everything inside, Knockout panting and shuttering his optics as he felt himself grow fuller.

"Fifty percent..." Soundwave murmured, leaning his helm into Knockout's, the three finally growing still and taking a moment to cool their systems. Breakdown grunted when Soundwave's lines carefully unwound themselves and drew back, leaving the large mech empty. They made a side trip against the sheets to try and wipe some of the other's lubricant off, not wanting it to end up in his storage mechanisms.

"Fifty, hm?" Knockout spoke softly, now very drained from their activities.

"Affirmative, fifty percent of reserves exhausted. Fifty percent remaining." Knockout nodded and gave a light moan when Breakdown helped him come away from the spike. He closed his legs and sealed up his gestation tank as he was laid out on the bed, cooling fans still humming away.

Soundwave sat back on his heels, spike half pressured and dripping from Knockout's lubricants and some transfluid that didn't make it out of the shaft completely. Breakdown laid out on his side, checking over Knockout's torso and smirking.

"You look half way along already, doc," he teased. The thought made Soundwave's member visibly twitch with excitement and the spy brought his visor back down, hiding away those delectable lips of his.

"Permission to continue requested," he started gently, spike steadily rising to full mast. Knockout balked and laughed.

"Soundwave, please! I can only take so much," he smiled and waved him to come closer. "Rest, just rest a moment with us." Soundwave hesitated but he eased himself over Knockout, half at his side. His hand came up to idly rub over Knockout's belly, feeling the tightness in the normally flexible plates. The medic hummed and relaxed under his touch, welcoming it. Breakdown was already drifting off into recharge and the humming of fans and warm bodies all around were making Knockout sleepy as well.

When the pair seemed to be completely lost to recharge Soundwave shifted himself lower. His helm rested on the medic's bulging stomach, listening for signs of life that he knew wouldn't exist for quite some time. They still had to 'spark up', to bond in a way that would jumpstart the entire sparkling forming process. He found himself feeling... Giddy. He was thrilled at such an opportunity, at such kindness to be offered to him after so long and two lifetimes of waiting.

His past seemed so far behind him yet always niggling at the back of his mind, and now he'd have a chance to rear his own sparkling, or sparklings, of his own CNA. His vocalizer clicked with happy static, too excited for words as he nuzzled against the doctor's belly. The belly moved in little twitches and for a split second he was convinced there was a miracle, some amazing annually that allowed such a sudden sign of life, but the next moment realized it was Knockout chuckling softly.

"I've never seen you so happy, Soundwave." The spy looked up to him, face warm under his visor. "It looks good on you, really it does. Are you ready for the next step?" His voice became more serious and concerned. "Are you capable? Having formed... What, six creations off your own spark had to have taken a toll. I don't want you to endanger yourself."

"Risk assessment: outcome worth all risks." Soundwave sounded determined and nodded his helm. The medic still gave pause but nodded in return and, while Breakdown slumbered beside him, gave the command to open his spark chamber. The light filtered into the space between them, making shadows dance on the walls and ceiling. Soundwave allowed his own chest to open up. His spark wasn't dim, but it was certainly lacking in mass.

The medic ached at seeing such a thing and knew how much Soundwave had literally sacrificed of himself for the war, for all of Cybertron to be free from cruelty at the hands of those that deemed themselves of higher caste, for mechs like Breakdown and Knockout to live peacefully, raise their own families.

He let his joy and gratitude override his concerns and go to the forefront of his spark's energy, feeding it into the other as he pulled Soundwave closer. The spy gasped as their energies merged, the power surging between them and through one another in a continuous loop through their systems, like a circuit that finally closed and was complete. Soundwave choked back a strange noise, something that was a mix between a sob and a laugh, holding tighter to Knockout as they formed a unique bond. It took all the spy's strength not to collapse and when at last they parted it was at the medic's timed push, holding Soundwave up.

His helm was almost limp and his spark fluctuated wildly after they separated, which caused Knockout to sit up and ease the other onto his back to observe him, the need to take care of him coming before anything else. At last it seemed to stabilize, though there was something that wasn't there before. A tiny flit of energy that wanted to zip around his spark's orbit, disappearing behind it and then dancing in front of it. It was strange for the newspark to choose the sire rather than the carrier to feed from, and usually it was a sign of one having a stronger energy and being able to give more.

Knockout chuckled and positioned himself carefully over the other's chest, his own still open, to allow the new spark to jump to him when ready.

"Your sire cannot host you," he whispered softly to the excited new energy in the world. "He's strong, I know, but it's time for someone else to help him carry the load. Come on, now." It took some patient coaxing and positioning before the light flitted into Knockout's much stronger corona. "There we are." He closed his panels and manually closed Soundwave's for him a he was now very much unconscious.

Knockout smiled to himself as he settled back down between the two larger mechs, pleased when they naturally gravitated toward him. The spy's servo returned to his belly and he laid his hand over the other's.

"Don't you worry," he murmured tiredly. "We'll get to that other fifty percent sooner or later. We have all the time in the world." He hummed and cycled down for some well deserved sleep.


End file.
